Akatsuki's Revenge
by StitchedRevolution
Summary: Marty, a girl who is bent on taking over the world, brings back the Akatsuki. But will she manage to keep them under control? Will she actually be able to take over the world? You'll see... OOCs and based in our world, where most people don't have chakra.


**Okay, just to clear up a few things. The setting is in Canada, not the U.S.A. and if you are wondering why, it would be because i live in Canada, and i don't really like the U.S.A. much, and i don't know the states and stuff like that.**

**Just in case you are wondering, Trailer parks in Canada are nothing like what they are in the USA. They are actually just a collection of houses on one person's property. **

**They are OOCs in this. Lots of them. This story will only have the Akatsuki members in it, and the OOCs. They are in our world, just so everyone knows. So it will probably be around this time of year (January 2009). **

**And please, don't say that Canada is cold all the time. That's not true at all. It's just that the USA and Canada use different ways of telling the heat (sorry i couldn't think of the real word).**

**Now let's begin with the story...**

* * *

**XxX AKATSUKI'S REVENGE XxX**

**XXX CHAPTER ONE XXX**

**XXx THEY'RE BACK xXX**

* * *

The day had been another hard one. The teacher had been a bitch. Again. Marty totally hated this shit. Totally wasn't her thing. Yes, Marty was a girl. Got a problem with it? School. She hated it. She wanted to blow the whole thing up. Yes, she wasn't that good of a kid, but it was true. She hated it to no end.

There she stood, outside in the cold. Waiting for her stupid bus to come. Lacey, a girl she always talked to after school was standing there, listening to her I-pod. Marty turned her head and stared at the road. Covered with ice. She hated Ice.

Actually. She hated most things.

She let out a small sigh, the hot air of her breath mixing in with the cold air outside made little bits of what looked like smoke. Of course it wasn't though. Marty turned her head as she heard someone running up to her. It was one of her friends. It turned out to be Kim.

Marty had known Kim since she was in grade Five. They were now in grade eight. Letting out another sigh Marty managed to smile at Kim. She really didn't feel like talking at the moment, but it's not like she had a choice at the moment.

Kim got over to her and smile. She brushed some of her dyed purple hair out of her eyes gave Marty a look. "What's up?" Kim asked smiling. Marty rolled her eyes. "The sky, dumbass." Marty retorted. Kim rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow's Saturday." Kim stated.

Marty rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me Kim, i already knew that." Marty said. Kim rolled her eyes. "Sure you did." Kim said. Marty's eye twitched. "What the fuck does that mean?" She asked angrily. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled. "Bye!" She yelled, then she turned and ran the other way.

Marty's eye twitched for a second, until Kim was no longer in sight. Letting out another sigh, she turned her head and looked at the road again. Lacey turned to Marty. "Got something on your mind, kiddo?" Lacey asked. Marty rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, not really." Marty said.

That was a lie. She had been planning and waiting for this day for forever. Well, not really, for about a month really.

She let out a sigh. "I think I'm going to walk home." Marty mumbled. Lacey nodded. "Don't get yourself killed. Your house is, like, nine miles away." Lacey said. The only was Lacey actually knew that was because they lived in the same trailer park.

Marty nodded and turned. She ran across the street and to the other side of the street. She turned and started running. She made it just to the outside of her small village (It's actually not big enough to be a town, so it's a village), then she made her way out into the bush. Towards the mountain. The contents of her backpack made noises as she ran.

Today was the day.

The day she could start her quest for world domination, and what better weapons then the Akatsuki?

After all, this world had forgotten how to use their chakra, up until most people could no longer use it. Only a select few could use little bits of Chakra. Marty was one of them.

Making her way up to the top of the mountain didn't take long. She was used to this. Once at the top, she rested near a fallen tree. She stared down at the village. It was so small. She was sure that no one would be able to see her unless the people down there used a telescope or something.

But she seriously doubted that the would, after all, no one knew she was up here.

She jumped over the fallen tree, barely making it. She could hardly use her powers and she needed to save most of it for what she had in mind. She knew that after she did this jutsu she wouldn't be able to use Chakra ever again. But it was worth it. This world needed order. And she was the best thing they would ever get.

After she made it over the side of the mountian she stopped. She leaned herself up against the tree and sat down. She stared at the ground in front of her. It was really amazing actually. In the middle of the cold months, this heaven was here. This little spot.

The spot that the Akatsuki would arise from!

The ground was green, the grass was growing beautifully. This spot had been used never before, after all, why would you go into the mountians in winter and fall? And in summer and spring, there was no way to tell this spot from everywhere else.

Marty's lips curled into a smile. Her hazel eyes filled with happiness. This was going to be the second best day in her life, second only to the day that she will rule the world. Marty brought her hand up and ran it threw her reddish brown hair. This was great.

The pale girl made her way into the middle of the grassy spot. she moved her backpack off her back and put it in front of her. She unzipped it and pulled out nine oddly coloured rocks. One was blue, one was green, one was red, one was red with black splotches, one was blue with a white splotch in the shape of a flower, one was yellow, one was orange with little spots of silver, one was grey with stitch lines going across it, and one was pure silver.

Marty's smile grew larger. She placed the rocks in a circle around herself. She closed her eyes and did a hand sign. Marty had found out about this jutsu not long ago. She had found it in a old japanese book, and she knew what she had to do with this jutsu.

The air around her turned black, making it harder and harder for her to , storm clouds gathered around. Nine bodies started to form out of the blackness, the bodies were white in colour, not yet fully here. Marty put more and more of her chakra into the jutsu. The white bodies began to take shapes. Clothes began to form on their bodies. Each of their features were begining to solidify.

The storm over head stopped suddenly, and Marty opened her eyes. The justsu was done. Marty stood up and wiped the dirt of her pants. She looked around herself. Nine onconcious bodies were around her. Each one of them looked different from the other.

But, each one of them had a small collar around their neck. It was red with the Akatsuki symbol. That was the only thing that Marty had to keep control of the members. The collar was industructable, and no one could remove it. Even if you tried to cut it off, or even if you cut your head off.

Marty walked over to the tree and leaned back up against it. She sat down and crossed her legs. She pulled out her watch and looked at it. 3:57 PM it read. Marty rolled her eyes and looked at the Akatsuki members. She knew that the Akatsuki members were still able to use their Chakra, even though most other people couldn't.

She closed her eyes and let her body go numb. She could no longer use her chakra. Marty's lips curled into another smile. "They're back..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

_StitchedRevolution: Wow. Believe it or not but i made this chapter in about half a hour. Haha. This was so fun to write. In case you are wondering, the main character is based off of me. I'm really not good at OOCs but i believe i did a good job with this one!_

_Hope you like this story so far! I'll get the next chapter out soon. I promise there will be way more Akatsuki in the next chapter, and it will be way longer too! After this chapter, the chapters will go by days. So the next Chapter will be The First Day on the quest for world domination._

_Do you think that Marty and the Akatsuki will manage to take over the world? Also, where do you think Madara (Tobi) is?_

_Note: All characters are set at these ages: Hidan is 23, Kakuzu is 31, Kisame is 29, Itachi is 20, Deidara is 18, Konan and Pein are both 26, Sasori is 21, and Zetsu is 27._

_Please Review and tell me what you think so far! :D_

_Also, just so you all know, i was listening to music as i was typing this. The songs were: **Illuminati** - by **Malice Mizer**, **Beast of Blood** - by **Malice Mizer**, and **Freedom fighters** -by **Miyavi**._


End file.
